


Chocolate Kisses and Holding Hands

by Little_R



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Good Jim, Jim Is Good, M/M, Nice Jim, POV (mostly) Jim, Sweet, Well he's kinda good, all of the fluff, he's still a criminal but his and john's relationship is healthy and good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_R/pseuds/Little_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Johniarty fluff ”Just... Maybe them meeting in a cafe before Sherlock? And there's nervous hand touching and awkward kisses and then when Jim sees how awesome John is, he's just all... I want this man forever?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses and Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salute/gifts).



> A gift to my best friend, [ Jen-Jen ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Salute)! Because you're awesome and always brighten up my days with your amazingness and kindness. And thank you for always supporting my writing so much and for always helping me and picking me up when I'm sad. You're so inspiring and fantastic and I love you. I hope you like this, love. =D (And yes, you're kinda the waitress xD)

Jim Moriarty was a short man, and he was pretty too. So you would think that as long as others did not know what he did during the days, after he had watched Glee of course, they would not respect him. However because of Jim's confident and frankly scary aura, he got respected anyway.

He was even feared. Not even strangers dared to walk up to him. It was lonely, but Jim had always thought it was for the best. If no one was close to him then he could not get hurt.

Which was why the man was very surprised when he was reading a paper at a nice little cafe and heard an ”Excuse me, Sir.”

Jim looked up with a sceptical expression on his face, like he was trying to tell the person ”Really? Are you not sensing the evil mastermind vibe?”. But that look dropped when he saw the face of said person.

_He's adorable!_

The man was short, even a bit shorter than Jim, with beautiful blue eyes and soft-looking blond hair. He had a polite but rather tense smile on his face, but the tenseness was not from nastiness. It was because the man had recently returned as an ex-army doctor from Afghanistan and was not fit for the civilian life. The poor dear even had a psychological limp, for lack of – _Oh._ Jim raised his perfect eyebrow a bit in interest. _From lack of danger... Interesting. Cute as a button, smart, brave, strong and loves danger enough to approach me._

He quickly gave the beauty a charming smile. “Yes? What can I do to help?”

“Just wondering if I can borrow your sugar?” the man said and pointed at the small, crystal container.

“Yes, of course.”

The man smiled a bit wider and Jim's stomach twisted slightly. “Thanks.”

He reached for the sugar and Jim's mind went miles per minute. He was not about to lose the only one who had ever willingly spoken to him. He had to think of something to say.

“Why have you kept your gun?” Jim blurted out.

The man blinked in disbelief and starred at Jim with confusion written all over his face. “Sorry, what?”

“Your gun from when you were serving as an army doctor and Captain in Afghanistan, I believe.”

”How did you know that?”

”Deduced it actually.” Jim sat a bit straighter and fixed his tie.

”How did you do that?” the man asked and sat down across from Jim, causing the criminal's smile to widen a bit.

”Your haircut and the way you hold yourself says military. Your face is tanned, but no tan above the wrists. you've been abroad but not sunbathing. You walk around with a limp, but you still didn't ask to sit down or for someone else to bring you the sugar, this suggests that you forget about the limp. Which mean that it's at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were probably traumatic: wounded in action, then. Wounded in war to be exact. Your cane is made of a very rare wood from Afghanistan, only Colonel or higher are rewarded with them. You're not a Colonel, but someone who you knew in war gave it to you. Presumably because you saved their life when you were shot, or before, which would make you a doctor then. And someone who has a limp from lack of adrenaline would not give away his gun freely. Or at least look much more uncomfortable than you do without it.”

The doctor gaped at Jim, his pretty blue eyes wide and sweet lips shaped like an ”O”. Jim's smile dropped at the silence and he awaited the name calling. 

”That was... Fantastic.” 

Jim blinked in surprise. That's not what he usually heard. ”It was?”

”Yes.” he smiled brightly, making Jim smile in return. ”It was extraordinary. Truly extraordinary.”

”That's not what people usually say.”

”What do people usually say?”

A smile tugged the genius lips. ”'Piss off'.”

The man chuckled and Jim had never heard anything more beautiful in his entire life. He stretched his hand out over the table. ”John Watson. A pleasure.”

He smiled brightly and shook the hand eagerly, admiring how soft and strong it was. “Jim Moriarty. The pleasure is all mine.”

“Do you mind if I join you for a meal?”

“No, no, not at all.” he said while beaming, this was getting even better that he had dared to hope for.

“Good. I really want to know more about your talent.”

Jim practically preened in pride. Johnny thought he was interesting and wanted to know more about him. “It's not talent, Johnny. It's deduction.”

John thought for a while as he picked up the menu. He had obviously ordered before he talked to Jim, but he was looking at the desserts to have a reason to stay longer with the Irishman. Jim's lips formed into a wide grin. How adorable!

“So what did you order?” Johnny asked and looked over the menu at Jim.

“French onion soup, Johnny-boy.”

John's lips twitched into a smile. “I haven't been called that since I was nine.”

Jim grimaced awkwardly. “I hope you don't mind it?” he asked. He could not make John want to leave him already.

John shrugged and shook his head. “Strangely, not really. How about this, you get to call me that, and you'll pay for my dessert.” he smirked and looked at the man sitting across from him.

Jim smiled back. “Sounds manageable.” he stretched his hand out over the table and looked at John  through his lashes. “Can I call you by any more pet names if I buy you your food too?”

John glanced at Jim's hand before laughing nervously. “You're making this sound like a date?” he said, voice getting a bit higher.

He tried to conceal his disappointment and pulled back his hand, looking down at the table and cursing himself for already chasing this gorgeous man away. “It doesn't have to be... I'm sorry.” he began before he felt a soft but strong hand tenderly lay over his. Jim looked up and saw John gave him a gentle smile.

“Let's just eat and talk, okay? And then I can decide if I want a date. I mean, or first should not be at a café, right?”

John had not been with a man since his Army days. Which had been exciting and _very_ pleasing. Something about Jim reminded him off the smell of gunpowder, the rush of adrenaline and the sexual encounters in the dark.

Jim gave John a bright and genuine smile, his first one in years. “I would love that very much, Johnny-boy.”

John gave the man's hand a careful squeeze before pulling his own hand back, still smiling pleasantly.

Their conservation floated on perfectly and before they knew it, dessert had arrived. They had ordered a Double Chocolate Tart with Dulce de Leche to share.

Their blonde waitress gave Jim a knowing wink and mouthed 'I put something extra on' when she came with their order.

She was probably referring to the two fine chocolate pieces on their tart. And considering that John's eyes lit up as he saw them and even moaned softly when he tasted them, the waitress was brilliant. Jim would give her a lot of tip.

They continued to talk for hours, anything from crimes, wars, weapons, to Jim deducing the other customers in the café and John calling him brilliant, fantastic and outstanding. Jim beamed at all the praise. He was not a freak anymore. He was brilliant, fantastic and outstanding!

And John. John was so amazing, the way he passionately talked about James Bond and justice. The way his eyes lit up and his hands made cute gestures. The way his nose scrunched up when he mentioned fences. It was all so brilliant and adorable and the most extraordinary thing Jim had ever seen.

Jim was completely enchanted by this wonderful man. He realised when they had finished their dessert and it was starting to get dark outside, that he never wanted to let this man go. He wanted John to be with him forever. The thought of losing him made panic erupt in Jim's chest and his breathing to get faster.

“What is it?” John asked with a kind smile as Jim nervously drummed his fingers on the table. The dark man could not imagine never seeing that smile again.

“Do you... Do you want to continue seeing me?” Jim asked, trying to not sound too hopeful.

John smiled wider and gave him a nod, making Jim's heart skip a beat. “Yes, I do. Does tomorrow works for you?”

Jim licked his lips and nodded. “Tomorrow is perfect.”

“Great!” John said brightly. “I have to find a flat share, but I'm free on the evening.

“I have a flat. We can share that one.” Jim's eyes widened as he realised what he had said, worried he was being too forward. _Don't push it!_

John looked surprised before his face lit up in a brilliant smile and he nodded. “Sounds good. Let me look at your flat tomorrow, and then we go on a date?” he began to stand up, putting his jacket on.

Jim nodded eagerly, absolutely beaming. He paid for the meal and left a very generous tip to the waitress. He had to keep an eye on this place so nothing bad happened to it, as another thank you. He would also make sure that the waitresses debts were paid by tomorrow.

Outside the café Jim sent John a big grin as he pulled on his coat. “So Golden Lily Street at 4pm?”

John nodded and gave him bright grin. “Sure.”

When John did not walk away Jim raised his eyebrows at the man, but John just looked down. When he finally looked up at Jim forgot how to breathe for a second. John's cheeks were slightly pink from the cold air. He was biting his lip and grinning, his eyes sparkling cheekily at Jim. The man stepped forward until their lips almost touched.

“Thanks for the almost-date.” John breathed against Jim's lips before kissing him. It was sweet and soft and the opposite to everything Jim was used to and it was perfect.

He kissed back and raised a hand to slowly stroke down the other man's cheek before John pulled away and smiled widely.

“See you tomorrow then.” and with that, the man of his dreams left, forgetting his cane in the café.

Jim stayed outside the café for a while, starring after John with a content, goofy smile plastered on his face. He then sighed happily and called up Sebastian to tell him the good news.

“OH MY GOD, SEBBY! I HAVE A DATE WITH A CUTE BOY!... JESUS CHRIST!” his eyes widened and the alarm bells inside his head went off.“I HAVE A DATE WITH A CUTE BOY! WHAT DO I WEAR, SEBBY? YOU HAVE TO HELP ME IMMEDIATELY!” 

Sebastian sighed and held the phone an arm length away to not get tinnitus. “I did not sign up for this shite... I thought I was only here to _murder_ people.”

"Well tough luck, Sebby! You're shopping with me! Oh what underwear should I wear? Or shouldn't I wear any at all?"

Sebastian groaned and starred up at the ceiling. This cute boy better be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a fabulous day! Please leave a comment on your way out! =)


End file.
